


Extended Sea Salt Family

by dracogal1821



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogal1821/pseuds/dracogal1821
Summary: Lea and Isa are finally able to have a honeymoon! But, after that, they find themselves with a few new bundles of...joy?
Relationships: AkuSai - Relationship, Leaisa - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	1. A Night Alone

Isa kicks open the hotel door, holding Lea in bridle-style. Lea laughs, kicking his feet up. Isa smirks as he tosses Lea onto the heart-shaped bed. Isa jumps onto him, making them both laugh.

“I never thought we’d get this chance,” Lea says.

“Me neither,” Isa replies.

“After the wedding, and officially adopting Roxas and Xion, we can finally take our honeymoon.”

“I’m so glad Terra and Aqua could babysit Roxas and Xion.”

Isa smiles as he leans down to kiss Lea’s neck.

“Isaaaaaa,” Lea plaufylly moans.

Isa snickers as he begins to undress Lea. Lea gives off a moan of pleasure as Isa undoes his pants. As Isa goes down, he rains kisses on Lea’s bare chest. Isa sits up quickly and undoes his shirt. He leans back down and engulfs Lea’s member. Lea gasps as he hips buck slightly.

“Isa…” Lea moans.

Isa begins to hum, making Lea moan louder. Isa begins to bob his head, creeping his hand up to Lea’s back entrance. He fingers his way in, making Lea grasp the pillow and moan. Isa grazes Lea’s member ever so gently with his teeth, while swirling his tongue around it. Lea bucks his hips, unable to keep all his moans to himself anymore.

“Just fuck me already, you blue bastard.”

Isa takes his mouth of Lea’s member and laughs. “I was hoping you’d say that.” Isa sits up and covers Lea’s body. “You better get yourself ready for what I have in store.”

All night long, Lea was in a constant state of blind pleasure. As Lea releases, Isa pulls out and sits up. He walks over to their suitcases and pulls out a medium sized bag. He goes back over to the bed and dumps its contents onto it. Dildos, vibrators, buttplugs, anal beads, BDSM stuff, a whip, and whatnot spill out onto the bed. Lea gasps as he looks it over.

“When did you find the time to get these? Where the hell did you get them?” Lea asks.

“While you were out with Roxas and Xion last week, when you met up with Terra to let them play with Repliku, Vanitas, Ventus, and Naminé at the playground,” Isa starts. “The day before, I went onto Kamazon and got one day shipping on this.” Isa grabs the handle of the whip and gives it a good crack. ““You better get yourself ready for what I have in store,” he repeats.

Lea gulps as Isa readies the whip again. He takes the ribbons on the bed and ties Lea’s ankles and wrists to their respective bed posts. He grabs the blindfold and wraps it around Lea’s head. He steps back and crack’s the whip against Lea’s thigh. Lea screams in pleasure, causing Isa to smile. Isa cracks the whip against Lea’s other thigh, earning another scream of pleasure. He aims the next one at Lea’s chest, and bulls-eye his nipple. Lea roars in pain as a few beads of blood start to drip down.

“That all you got!” Lea shouts. Lea burns off the ribbons and rips off his blindfold. “My turn.” Lea jumps off the bed and grabs the BDSM straps. “Get ready, bitch.” Isa starts to sweat as Lea wraps him up. He’s left on his knees on the bed, adjusting his position in the straps while Lea readies the whip.

Lea cracks it, aiming for Isa’s abs. Isa shouts in pleasure as it makes contact. Lea smirks as he cracks the whip again, this time at Isa’s love handles. Isa nearly falls back as he gives off a loud moan. Lea reaches over and grabs one of the vibrators. He turns it on and wastes no time shoving the full length inside Isa. Isa gasps as he feels the hrumm against his insides. He moans as Lea cracks the whip at his butt. The vibrator comes loose a little bit, but Lea shoves it back in there.

_The next morning…_

Isa blinks his eyes open as Lea yawns. Isa rolls over and gives him a little peck on the cheek. Lea winces, as Isa begins to notice the bruise on his cheek. As well as all over Lea’s body. He glances down at his own body, an equal number of bruises strewn throughout.

“Did we go too far?” Isa asks, stroking Lea’s flattened hair.

“Nope. We’ve not had a night like that since we were both in the organization,” Lea responds. He snuggles up to Isa’s hand as he continues talking. “After I got my body back, we had the whole thing between light and dark. Then after that, we were too busy taking care of Roxas and Xion, we never had a full night alone like that.”

Isa smiles softly as he kisses Lea’s hair. “I’m glad we did.”

Lea laughs as they snuggle up and turn the TV on.


	2. An Accident Gone Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lea and Isa get home from their honeymoon, they discover a little surprise waiting for them at home

“We’re baaaaack!!” Lea calls out. He walks through the door, followed by Isa carrying all the luggage.

“It’s about damn time!” Aqua calls from upstairs.

Lea and Isa look up at the top of the stairs to see Terra walking down with a crying baby. “Did you to have a kid while we were gone? It was only a month and a half!” Lea says.

Terra sighs as he turns the baby around. “Vanitas got turned into a toddler.”

“How?” Isa asks, setting down the luggage.

Aqua comes down the stairs and Lea gasps at her appearance. Her hair is all messy, she has bags under her eyes, and the front of her shirt is wet. “He’s kept me up the last 4 days…” Aqua murmurs.

“How did this happen?” Isa asks as he walks over to Terra. He takes Vanitas and bounces him in his arms. Vanitas starts to calm down as Isa hands him cooes at him.

“Roxas and Xion tried to do a spell together, like how Riku and Sora do their dual move, and Sora and Kairi do,” Terra starts. They all sit down on the couch. Aqua slumps onto Terra and starts to snore softly as Lea jiggles keys in front of Vanitas. “During their first attempt, a beam shot out and reflected off the lamp in the backyard,” Terra continues. “Vanitas happen to be walking out at that time, and the beam struck him.”

“It must’ve had a bad reaction with the darkness inside of him…” Isa says. Vanitas struggles to get out of his arms to play with the keys. Isa sets him down and Lea gives him the keys. Vanitas gums them, making everyone smile. Except Aqua, who starts to drool a little.

“Did you contact Ienzo about this?” Lea asks.

“We would’ve,” Terra answers. “But he and Demyx are on their honeymoon as we speak.”

“What about Even?” Isa asks.

“He’s on a science research trip with Luxord.”

They all look at Vanitas as he turns to look at them. Vanitas laughs as he throws the keys at Terra. They smack him in the face, making him cry out. Vanitas claps and laughs again as Terra rubs his face.

“Still a little shit, like always…” Lea mumbles.

“We would gladly take care of him,” Terra says. “But Aqua and I were thinking of trying once you two got back.”

Lea gasps as he holds Terra’s hands in his. “What a coincidence!” Lea says. He looks as Isa quickly, a spark in his eye. Isa sighs and motions for him to continue, knowing there’s no stopping the stubborn redhead. “Just before we got on our plane, I had to stop at the bathroom and puke,” Lea explains. “Which was weird, cause our flight was at 8am and we didn’t eat breakfast. So we stopped at a newsstand and got a pregnancy test. I took it and it was positive!”

Terra gasps as he shakes Lea’s hands. “My deepest congratulations!” Terra exclaims.

Lea giggles like a little girl as Isa wraps an arm around him. “This is perfect practice for when our kids gets here!”

“If Aqua were able to wake up, I’m sure she’d congratulate you as well.” They all look at her as the drool reaches her leg. They laugh as Terra scoops her up. “I’ll have Ven come get our stuff.” They leave and Lea and Isa look down at the toddle Vanitas.

“How long do you think he’ll be like this?” Isa asks. Vanitas crawls over to the kitchen and lifts himself to root through a drawer. Lea runs over and scoops him up. He sits Vanitas on the island in their kitchen and gives him an orange.

“I don’t know, we should still try and text Ienzo.” They look at Vanitas gumming the orange as Isa walks over. Vanitas sneers at Isa and throws the orange at him. It hits him in the chest, making Isa slightly short of breath. Vanitas claps as Lea bends down to pick up the orange.

“I hope it doesn’t last long.”


End file.
